Voeux de Noël
by Irishchair
Summary: "Lorsqu'on décide d'offrir certains cadeaux un peu plus tôt que prévu voilà ce que ça donne ... Noël est toujours une période particulière, chargée de souvenirs. Alors quand les Noëls sont rares, dépêchons nous de créer de nouveaux souvenirs !" (Traduction de "Christmas Wishes" d'Anklebone). Parce qu'on a définitivement pas assez de ce pairing en français.


**Hello tout le monde ! Voici pour vous une autre petite traduction :) je vous conseille bien évidemment de lire l'originale sur le profil d'Ankelbone (sur le site Passion and Perfection). Sachez toutes fois, que pour cette trad je me suis parfois un peu éloignée de la fic d'origine. Je me suis permise d'ajouter certaines phrases ou formule à certains endroits afin, je pense à mon humble avis, de mieux transmettre son sens. En bref plus qu'une vrai traduction purement littérale, c'est la traduction de mon ressenti de cette fic : je l'ai donc traduis dans le but de faire passer le même ressenti :)**

**Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture (j'espère !)**

xxx

« John ? »

La voix de Cameron, à quelques centimètres à peine de son oreille, le fit pratiquement tomber de sa chaise alors qu'il tentait précipitamment de rabattre l'écran de son ordinateur sur le contenu quelque peu louche de sa recherche. Il s'était plus ou moins habitué, à force, au fait que Cameron n'ait aucune notion de l'intimité, mais il espérait _vraiment_ qu'elle puisse un jour intégrer l'idée « toquer avant d'entrer » dans son crâne de métal.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » grogna-t-il en enlevant d'un coup sec ses écouteurs, les jetant sur le bureau. Il pivota sa chaise afin de lui faire face. « Est-ce que nous sommes attaqués ? La maison est-elle en feu ? Quelqu'un a été blessé ? Skynet s'est échappé ? Ou bien un autre type d'urgence qui, encore une fois, te donnerait le droit d'entrer dans ma chambre sans frapper ?! »

« Non. » Cameron ignora sa mauvaise humeur comme elle le faisait d'habitude. John ne savait pas vraiment si c'était parce qu'elle s'en fichait, ou parce qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ou encore si c'était sa manière à elle de se moquer subtilement de lui quand il agissait comme un enfant. Surement un peu des trois. Il soupira tandis que Cameron s'asseyait sur son lit sans autorisation, repliant ses jambes sous elle. Ce ne serait pas conversation courte donc.

« - Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

C'est le 21 décembre, répondit-elle. Noël a lieu dans quatre jours.

Je sais compter, lui rappela-t-il. Bon, Noël, _et alors_ ?

En Amérique du Nord, Noël est traditionnellement un moment où l'on offre et échange des cadeaux, en particulier entre amis et en famille. » récita Cameron patiemment, comme si cela expliquait tout.

John grogna.

« - Tu as encore lu le dictionnaire ?

Non, Wikipedia, répondit-elle.

Bon… »

John prit sa tête entre ses mains et se massa les tempes…ça allait être encore être une de _ces_ conversations.

« - Offrir des cadeaux, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir là-dessus ? demanda-t-il.

Je comprends le principe, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai déjà trouvé et acheté ton cadeau. Je me demande juste quoi prendre pour Sarah. Elle ne veut pas un livre de plus. »

Oui, sa mère avait été claire à ce sujet, se souvînt-il avec un sourire. Avant le cancer, elle n'avait jamais le temps de lire, maintenant elle en était écœurée. Kacey avait bien essayé de lui apprendre à tricoter, mais cela avait été aussi fructueux qu'on pouvait s'y attendre pour une femme plus à l'aise avec un fusil qu'avec une aiguille.

John s'était lui-même cassé la tête pour trouver un cadeau. Avec le combat contre Skynet complètement interrompu par sa maladie, ils allaient _réellement_ avoir un vrai Noël cette année, sapin et tout. Ils l'avaient même décoré. Derek avait promis de ne pas être un connard, et Kacey viendrait les voir avec le bébé pour le repas de Noël. Ce serait…_bien_. Entre tout il ne s'était absolument pas demandé quelle serait le point de vu de Cameron à ce sujet. Et si, oui ou non, elle se sentirait obligée d'offrir des cadeaux, elle aussi. Apparemment, oui.

« - Je ne sais pas… John haussa les épaules. Si tu lui poses la question, elle te répondra juste la même chose qu'elle me répond tous les ans.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cameron n'était qu'innocence curieuse.

John fronça les sourcils avec amertume.

Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Elle veut me voir grandir, heureux et en bonne santé, Skynet mort et enterré. Rien que je puisse réellement lui promettre.

Non, acquiesça Cameron, plongée dans ses pensées. Tu ne peux pas lui promettre ça. »

Semblant parvenir à une décision, elle se leva brusquement et marcha vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta un instant, la main posée sur la poignée. « Merci pour cette explication » lui lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, avant de repartir comme elle était venu.

John secoua la tête. Le matin de Noël risquait d'être intéressant.

Deux jours plus tard, et cette fois Cameron s'était souvenu qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer. Pensant trouver Derek ou sa mère, John fût plutôt surpris, lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte, de trouver une terminator au regard nerveux patientant à la place. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil vers le hall avant de parler.

« -Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Bien sûr... »

Encore confus, il recula d'un pas pour la laisser passer, fermant la porte derrière elle.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'ai choisi, déclara Cameron.

Choisi quoi? »

John la suivit pour aller se laisser tomber sur le lit, reprenant le lecteur mp3 qu'il écoutait afin de le poser en sécurité sur sa table de nuit.

« - J'ai choisi ce que je veux offrir à Sarah pour Noël, expliqua-t-elle comme s'il était tout à fait normal de reprendre une conversation comme ça, après deux jours, sans préambule.

Eh bien ça en fait au moins un. »

John s'adossa contre les coussins et leva les yeux vers elle, curieux malgré lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

John roula des yeux.

« - Alors, pourquoi tu es ici ?

Parce que, Cameron chercha dans sa poche et en sorti un petit couteau à cran d'arrêt qu'elle ouvrit d'un mouvement rapide du poignet. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

La veillée de Noël, onze heures. John venait juste de poser le dernier cadeau sous le sapin. Les guirlandes étaient allumées. Leurs couleurs donnaient au salon un air de fête. Une odeur de cidre chaud et d'épice emplissait l'air. John prit un moment pour savourer le cadeau inattendu qu'était ce Noël hors du temps.

C'était sa consolation sur l'ombre jetée par la maladie de sa mère. Et bien qu'il donnerait tout dans la seconde pour qu'elle soit à nouveau en bonne santé, il ne voulait pas laisser le spectre de son cancer ruiner les vacances. Après tout, même si _lui_ n'avait pas été tellement enclin à se réjouir, Sarah elle-même avait insisté pour qu'ils célèbrent cette soirée. Car, suspendu au-dessus d'eux, se tenait la possibilité implicite que ce Noël soit son dernier. John le savait même s'il était incapable d'envisager la mort de sa mère. Elle était immortelle à ses yeux. Sarah Connor, la tueuse d'androïdes, ne pouvait pas être battu par quelque chose d'aussi commun qu'un cancer. Le sort ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel.

« C'est beau. » Enveloppée dans un plaid que Kacey lui avait tricoté, et appuyée sur des coussins, Sarah observait John depuis le divan. Cela n'avait pas vraiment été un bon jour pour elle. Elle l'avait passé principalement à cette place, tel un spectateur impatient, alors que John et Derek finissaient les décorations et les préparations pour le grand jour.

« - Tout comme toi, maman. John se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa le front. Tu veux que je t'aide à monter te coucher ?

Pas tout de suite, répondit-elle alors qu'il se redressait. Je pense que je vais profiter du sapin encore un peu. »

John se retînt d'insister. « Comme tu veux, acquiesça-t-il à contrecœur. Mais laisse Cameron te porter jusqu'en haut quand tu voudras dormir. »

Sarah fronça les sourcils. John se doutait qu'elle appréciait encore moins se reposer sur Cameron que sur lui, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête.

« Je le ferai… Où est-elle de toute façon ? Je ne l'ai pas vue dans le coin ces derniers jours… »

John força un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

« Elle va et vient, ici et là. Je crois que tous ces trucs à propos de Noël la travaille un peu. » Il jeta un œil à sa montre. « Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrerait cette nuit cependant, donc elle sera là si tu as besoin. »

Sarah sourit d'un air moqueur. « Je doute que la planification de vacances soit incluse dans la programmation de base d'un Terminator. »

John eut un léger rire. « Bonne nuit, Maman. »

« Bonne nuit. » Gardant son sourire, Sarah se renfonça dans les coussins, son regard dérivant à nouveau vers le sapin de Noël. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qu'elle devait surement endurer en ce moment, tout comme il ne pouvait qu'admirer la volonté avec laquelle elle la supportait. Le cœur malheureux, John sorti de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il espérait que, quoi que Cameron ait prévu, cela aiderait, même si ce n'était qu'un peu.

Sarah ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis, quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Les coussins moelleux et la chaleur du plaid s'étaient associés à l'ambiance confortable de Noël et la berçaient doucement, la faisant glisser vers un état très proche du contentement. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier le cancer, et ce qu'il faisait à son corps, même pas pour une seconde, mais il y avait des moments où elle y arrivait presque, et celui-ci était l'un d'entre eux.

La lumière s'alluma dans la cuisine et Sarah entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coule et de verres qui s'entrechoquent. Après une minute, la lumière s'éteignit à nouveau et Cameron pénétra dans le salon, portant sur un plateau deux verres d'eau, une petite coupelle en plastique avec des pilules et une assiette de cookies.

« Tu joues à l'infirmière maintenant, princesse ? » demanda Sarah d'une voix trainante.

Elle se redressa légèrement quand Cameron déposa le plateau sur la table basse. La jeune femme s'asseya sur le bord du canapé, consciente des jambes de Sarah qui y étaient étendues.

« Vous avez oublié de prendre vos médicaments », répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant la coupelle et un des verres.

Sarah avala les pilules en une brusque gorgée et vida son verre. « Je n'ai pas oublié, répondit-elle. Je n'avais juste pas encore eu l'occasion de les prendre. »

Cameron fronça les sourcils.

« -Le médecin a dit que c'était mieux si vous les preniez à la même heure chaque soir. »

Je sais, murmura Sarah dans son verre. Mais la cuisine était un peu trop loin ce soir pour je puisse y aller moi-même.

Vous auriez dû demander à John. »

Cameron reprit le verre vide et le reposa sur le plateau, tendant un cookie à Sarah à la place. C'est Kacey qui les avait faits, ces cookies. Cherchant un moyen de contribuer, Cameron s'était essayée à la cuisine… Mais il semblait impossible pour elle de concevoir la recette comme une référence flexible. Si les instructions disaient trente minutes, les cookies restaient dans le four trente minutes exactement, qu'ils ressortent encore liquide au milieu ou carbonisés et cassant comme des chips. Ce 'léger' handicap n'avait pas été aidé par un four caractériel qui aimait interpréter 350 degrés à sa propre sauce. La deuxième fois que l'alarme incendie s'était déclenchée, Sarah avait banni définitivement Cameron de la cuisine.

« Je n'aime pas lui rappeler tout cela » admit-elle, pointant tout à tour de son cookie le plateau, la pile de livre non-lus et elle-même, coincée dans un canapé.

« Il n'oublie jamais, lui rappela Cameron. Vous devriez le laisser vous aidez. »

« Marrant, il a dit la même chose pour toi, » se moqua-t-elle. Elle grignota un morceau de son cookie parce qu'il était dans sa main, et parce que Cameron les avait apporté pour elle. Elle se sentait étrangement coupable que sa maladie transforme un terminator en infirmière. Cameron avait été envoyée pour se battre, pas pour porter des plateaux et distribuer des pilules. « Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'aucun de vous devrait faire. »

« Il y a plus d'une manière de se battre, » répondit Cameron mystérieusement. Elle reprit le plateau et posa le second verre d'eau sur la table basse avant de ramener le reste à la cuisine. Sarah regretta presque aussitôt la disparition de la chaleur agréable que la jeune femme dégageait contre ses jambes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ces rares moments qu'elle partageait avec Cameron. Il y avait quelque chose entre elles qui grandissait, quelque chose qu'elle devrait normalement rejeter violemment hors de ses pensées. Mais regarder votre vie vous glisser entre les doigts pouvait rendre beaucoup de choses essentielles insignifiantes.

Elle leva la tête lorsque la jeune brune revînt, devinant par avance ce qui allait se passer : la terminator lui proposerait de la porter jusqu'à son lit, et elle protesterait un peu, avec agacement, mais au final elle accepterait, parce que c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle avait refusé que John ne l'aide. Aussi mal que cela pouvait être, Sarah prenait secrètement un plaisir coupable à être bercée dans les bras de Cameron, même si, ou peut-être justement parce que ce n'était seulement que pour quelques minutes.

Mais Cameron ne suivit pas le scénario bien préparé. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta près du canapé, il y avait un paquet emballé avec précision entre ses mains, et une hésitation plutôt inhabituelle sur les traits délicats de son visage.

« C'est pour qui ? » demanda Sarah après quelques minutes, quand Cameron continua à la regarder sans bouger.

« Vous, » laissa échapper la plus jeune, tendant le cadeau maladroitement.

« Je croyais que nous devions donner les cadeaux seulement demain matin… » Protesta-t-elle, mais elle prit quand même le cadeau et le déposa sur le plaid couvrant ses genoux, soulevant ses jambes afin de laisser à Cameron une place pour s'asseoir. « John va faire une attaque s'il apprend que j'en ai ouvert un avant lui. »

« Je sais, » affirma Cameron, prenant la place offerte sur le divan et glissant ses jambes sous elle. « Mais je voulais être seule pour vous le donner. »

Touchée, Sarah fit courir ses doigts sur le papier brillant. Une fois que Cameron fût installée, elle rallongea ses jambes à nouveau, glissant ses pieds sous la cuisse chaude de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, et si elle c'était le cas, elle n'en montra aucun signe.

Curieuse de voir ce que Cameron avait choisi pour elle, Sarah ne perdit pas de temps et détacha l'emballage de ce qui semblait être un large livre. Glissant ses doigts sous le papier, elle trouva un cahier ouvragé, relié de cuir, s'ouvrant pour découvrir …

« John… »

Sa voix était douce, tâtonnante, et son cœur se serra douloureusement tandis qu'elle tournait les pages et retrouvait, photographie après photographie, ce qu'elle pensait avoir perdu pour toujours. John bébé, John durant les années où elle avait été enfermée, les années qu'elle avait manquées. Plus loin elle trouva John tel qu'il était maintenant, sur des photos qu'elle n'avait pas prises. Ils ne prenaient plus vraiment de photos. Mais c'est à la toute fin de l'album que résidait la plus grosse surprise. Sarah se figea et fit courir ses doigts au-dessus d'un visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Cinq ans, dix, vingt ? Combien de temps cela avait-il pris à ces lignes pour apparaître, pour que l'innocence douce de l'enfance laisse place à l'expérience d'un homme ? Son fils, le leader de l'humanité, un homme qu'elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour voir, différent, mais indiscutablement lui.

« Comment as-tu fais cela ? » chuchota-t-elle difficilement, ne détachant pas un instant ses yeux de cette fenêtre sur le futur. Une autre page, et dans celle-ci quelqu'un avait peint à la bombe un arbre de Noël sur un mur gris et craquelé, et John souriait.

« L'hôpital a gardé tout ce que vous aviez amené avec vous quand vous aviez été prise en charge, et le FBI a récupéré les photos de John qu'avait pris sa famille d'accueil avant d'être tuée, » expliqua tranquillement la jeune femme. « Ce n'était pas difficile de les retrouver. »

« Et celles-ci… ? » Sarah tapota la page ouverte devant elle.

« J'ai une complète mémoire visuelle de tout ce que je vois…là-dedans. » Cameron glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux jusqu'à sa puce. « John a branché ma puce à son ordinateur et j'ai téléchargé les images. »

« Est-ce qu'il… » Sarah déglutit. « Est-ce que tu les lui as montré ? »

« Non, » la brune répondit immédiatement. « J'avais chiffré les fichiers et ne les ai ouverts qu'en privé. Il ne sait pas ce que c'était ni pour quoi c'était. »

Sarah hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas comment John aurait géré un aperçu de son propre avenir. Elle ferma l'album et, le pressant contre sa poitrine, elle leva les yeux vers Cameron pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait ouvert. « Pourquoi ? »

Cameron inclina la tête narquoisement, « Noël est traditionnellement l'époque de l'année où l'on donne et échange des -»

« Non, » coupa gentiment Sarah. « Pourquoi _ceci_ ? Pourquoi t'être donné tout ce mal? »

Il y eut une longue pause. Cameron détourna les yeux et regarda ses genoux. « Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle enfin. « Il fallait que votre cadeau soit spécial, il fallait qu'il soit parfait. Je voulais vous donner quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait vous offrir ». Elle leva les yeux un court moment, jaugeant la réaction de Sarah avant de continuer. « John disait que tout ce que vous vouliez, c'était de le voir grandir et être heureux. » Elle fronça les sourcils, son front se creusant. « Je ne peux pas vous guérir, mais je peux vous montrer John. »

« Ce garçon parle trop, » répondit Sarah avec ironie, une partie de sa stupeur s'effaçant, remplacé par… par quoi ? Par quelque chose qui la fit se pencher et relever le menton de Cameron, ses doigts se délectant de la douceur de la peau de la jeune femme. « Merci » dit-elle sérieusement. « Ceci… » Elle ferma les yeux brièvement, laissant la peine et les regrets la submerger. « Ceci signifie plus que tu ne le penses. »

Cameron inclina la tête, et les doigts de Sarah glissèrent le long de sa joue jusqu'à l'angle de sa mâchoire. Elle aurait dû les retirer, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, et Cameron ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, alors elle les laissa posés là.

« De rien, » répondit la jeune femme automatiquement, et ses yeux, immenses et pleins d'une intensité qui lui coupa le souffle, transportaient bien plus que cette simple phrase. Un peu secouée, et très confuse, Sarah prit une grande respiration et retira sa main. Posant l'album sur ses genoux, elle but une gorgée d'eau et essaya de se reprendre.

« Je pense que ça veut dire que toi aussi tu peux ouvrir ton cadeau en avance… » Le changement de sujet était maladroit et évident mais Cameron la laissa faire.

« C'est vrai ? » La jeune fille posa son regard sur le sapin, comme stupéfaite de savoir qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose là-dessous qui soit pour elle.

Amusée, Sarah hocha la tête. « Il doit y avoir une enveloppe avec ton nom dessus, sur la gauche là, sur cette boite » expliqua-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

Cameron se leva du canapé pour aller chercher son enveloppe, et Sarah en profita pour se redresser, s'appuyant sur le dossier du divan plutôt que sur les coussins, et rajusta le plaid de manière à ce que, lorsque Cameron se rassiérait à ses côtés, elle puisse l'étendre sur elles deux. La jeune femme la regarda avec interrogation, mais Sarah se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de sourire. Elle voulait voir la réaction de la jeune brune lorsqu'elle ouvrirait son cadeau. Cela lui avait pris un bon moment pour trouver quoi offrir à un Terminator, à _cette_ Terminator-_là_, pour Noël, et elle espérait qu'elle avait visé juste.

Cameron ouvrit l'enveloppe avec hésitation, prenant une attention particulière à ne pas déchirer le papier, préférant délicatement libérer le contenu. Sarah souffla impatiemment, mais la laissa faire à sa façon. Cela devait certainement être le premier cadeau qu'on lui faisait, et elle ne voulait pas le gâcher.

Lorsque le rabat fût finalement détaché, Cameron en sortit deux morceaux de papier glacé, sa tête s'inclinant tandis qu'elle lisait les petites écritures.

« Ce sont des tickets, » précisa Sarah. « Pour le Ballet… » Elle baissa brièvement le regard, sentant la chaleur s'étaler sur ses joues. « Tu danses…J'ai pensé que tu aimerais y aller… »

Cameron ne bougea pas, ne parla pas, et Sarah leva à nouveau les yeux : la jeune femme regardait fixement les tickets, son expression illisible. Sarah la poussa légèrement du pied. « Tu es toujours avec nous, IronGirl? » demanda-t-elle un peu nerveusement.

« Vous avez donné à John une veste en Kevlar pour son anniversaire, » répondit Cameron en la regardant, « Ceci est différent ? »

« Ouais » admit Sarah, « Ceci est différent. »

Cameron acquiesça, ne donnant toujours aucune indication de ce qu'elle pensait du cadeau. « Il y a deux tickets, » indiqua-t-elle.

Sarah prit une profonde respiration, détestant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et haïssant encore plus le sentiment de jalousie qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir, bien qu'elle fasse de son mieux pour l'ignorer. « Tu peux emmener John, » suggéra-t-elle avec désinvolture, triturant le plaid sur ses genoux.

« Je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas la façon dont il réagissait à mon égard, » lui rappela Cameron, confuse.

Sarah haussa les épaules. « Il s'inquiète pour toi, » expliqua-t-elle évasivement, « et si je…quelqu'un devra… » Elle s'arrêta, incapable de finir cette phrase, mais Cameron sembla comprendre. Cette fois, ce furent les doigts de l'androïde qui lui haussèrent le menton. Mais Sarah garda ses yeux fixés sur la couverture.

« Quoi qu'il vous arrives, je protègerais toujours John, » déclara la jeune femme fermement. « Mais je ne veux pas aller voir le Ballet avec lui. »

« Non ? »

Surprise qu'on refuse la permission qu'elle n'avait accepté de donner qu'après des semaines de travail sur elle-même, elle leva brusquement les yeux pour immédiatement plonger dans ceux de Cameron. Son cœur rata un battement. La jeune femme était extrêmement proche, et il n'y avait plus rien d'incertain dans son regard désormais.

« Non, » confirma la jeune brune.

« Alors avec qui… ? » Sarah laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis que Cameron continuait de la fixer. Son regard répondit à sa question avant même qu'elle n'ait fini de la poser. « Je ne peux pas, » murmura-t-elle, furieuse après elle-même de souhaiter que ça ne soit pas vrais, et après Cameron pour lui faire vouloir des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir.

« Alors donnes-moi un autre cadeau, » déclara sérieusement la jeune femme.

« Nom de Dieu, princesse, » jura Sarah en fermant ses yeux, essayant de ne pas laisser sa langue fourcher. « Tu ne sais pas ce que-»

Ses protestations furent coupées par les lèvres douces et la langue curieuse de Cameron qui lui prouvait de son mieux qu'elle savait _précisément_ ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas le meilleur baisé que Sarah ait jamais reçu, mais c'était certainement le plus vrai, et son corps affamé de contact se coula dans l'étreinte, la savourant comme s'il s'agissait de l'ambroisie la plus fine. Ce n'était pas bien, même complètement tordu, et surement le signe qu'elle avait finalement perdu ce qui lui restait de bon sens. Mais elle était en train de mourir, et elle se fichait juste des conséquences. Elle prendrait ce qu'on lui offrirait, et le reste du monde pouvait bien aller se faire voir.

Alors, quand Cameron se recula, Sarah glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux à la base de son cou et la retînt contre elle. « Ne t'arrêtes pas,» chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche, saisissant la main libre de Cameron pour l'amener aux premiers boutons de son pyjama.

Pour une machine, la jeune brune comprenait vite. Elle tâtonna quelques instants avant d'ouvrir complètement la chemise et de faire doucement glisser ses mains sur la peau de son ainée. Le plaid tomba au sol, oublié. Sarah resserra ses bras autour de Cameron et la tira au-dessus d'elle, s'allongeant contre les coussins et emprisonnant la Terminator entre ses jambes.

La jeune femme s'appuya contre l'accoudoir, explorant légèrement de l'autre main la poitrine et le ventre de la brune sous elle. Au hasard d'abord. Puis avec plus de précision à mesure qu'elle découvrait ce qui faisait trembler Sarah.

Mordant ses lèvres, celle-ci luttait pour rester silencieuse. Étonnamment, les mains inexpérimentées de Cameron la rendaient complètement folle, et elle se tortillait sous ces doigts tâtonnants, haletant entre ses dents serrées chaque fois qu'ils effleuraient une zone sensible. Et quand le pouce de la jeune femme glissa contre son téton, Sarah trembla de tout son corps et un sourd gémissement roula du fond de sa gorge.

« Tu as mal ? » demanda Cameron avec inquiétude, figeant ses doigts. « Est-ce que ça va? »

Sarah laissa échapper un rire rauque entre deux halètements. « Rien à propos de tout ceci ne va. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. « Veux-tu que j'arrête ? »

« Non, » murmura l'ainée, ramenant Cameron contre elle, et joignant à nouveau leurs lèvres. La jeune brune répondit avec avidité, si ce n'était avec expertise, au baisé, laissant Sarah la guider. Cette dernière décida finalement de laisser de côté toutes ses interrogations à propos des capacités sexuelles de l'androïde. C'était _bien_ de juste se laisser porter par le moment, d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas la chaleur et le désir qui crépitaient entre elles et les consumaient.

Les caresses de Cameron gagnèrent peu à peu en assurance à mesure qu'elles s'embrassaient. Et lorsqu'enfin elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la bordure du pantalon de flanelles de Sarah, celle-ci souleva ses hanches d'anticipation en gémissant et laissa la Terminator le lui retirer. Cameron suivit le trajet de ses mains, parsemant de baisés la peau et les courbes du torse qu'elle venait d'enflammer de ses caresses. Elle se recula sur le divan, glissant au sol sur ses genoux, ses mains parcourant les cuisses de la brune qui se cambrait devant elle.

« Sarah ? »

Sa voix pénétra à peine le brouillard dans lequel le plaisir emprisonnait Sarah incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. « Mmhum ? » fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à formuler.

« Est-ce que je peux - »

« Oui, » souffla-t-elle, se courbant contre le dossier et glissant une main dans la nuque de la jeune femme entre ses jambes pour l'empêcher de reculer.

Le premier contact hésitant de la bouche de la brune fût comme l'électrochoc d'une ligne à haute tension, et lorsque Cameron commença à expérimenter avec ses lèvres et sa langue, Sarah trouva presque impossible de ne pas crier. Gémissant du fond de sa gorge, elle fit courir ses doigts tremblants dans la chevelure de la jeune femme.

Ce fut rapide. Sarah enfouit sa tête dans le divan, étouffant ses cris du mieux qu'elle pouvait tandis que son orgasme secouait tout son corps par vagues successives. Mais Cameron ne s'arrêta pas. Et le second orgasme la priva complètement de sa voix.

Lorsqu'elle pût à nouveau respirer, Sarah hissa Cameron vers elle, se penchant pour la rencontrer à mi-chemin et capturer de ses lèvres celles de la jeunes femme. Son goût encore présent sur la langue de la brune la fit frissonner, et elle tira faiblement et désespérément sur les épaules de la jeune femme, maudissant la maladie qui laissait son corps sans force et sans ressource.

« Vient _ici_, » supplia Sarah, la voix rauque de peine et de plaisir, et Cameron s'exécuta, se hissant sur le divan et s'allongeant tendrement contre son amante. Confortablement emprisonnée sous elle, Sarah fit courir ses doigts sur les cottes de la jeune femme, et sa peau était délicieusement douce et souple sous son touché. Une minuscule partie d'elle-même, celle qui se souvenait encore que c'était une machine qui était glissée contre son corps, au-dessus d'elle, fut surprise de cette découverte, mais la majorité continua de juste apprécier cette peau délicieuse.

Elle fit lentement glisser ses mains plus haut et caressa légèrement les seins de Cameron au travers du mince tissu de son débardeur, s'émerveillant quand la brune s'arqua contre son corps, se glissant dans la caresse, son souffle s'accélérant contre la bouche de Sarah.

« Sarah… »

« Shhhh... » Chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement. « Je te dois toujours un cadeau. »

« Mais j'aime mon cadeau,» avoua Cameron, se redressant sur ses coudes de façon à ce qu'elle puisse la regarder dans les yeux. « Je veux voir la danse.»

« Tu aimeras celui-ci aussi. » la rassura-t-elle, sentant un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres alors qu'elle tentait de défaire la ceinture de Cameron. « Et nous irons voir le Ballet ensemble. »

« Promis ? » s'étonna Cameron, se redressant encore un peu plus sur ses coudes, laissant Sarah lui retirer sa ceinture et défaire rapidement les boutons de son jean, frissonnant lorsque une main se glissa sous le tissu serré.

« Promis, » la rassura Sarah, un main effleurant délicatement son visage, l'autre la caressant doucement à travers la soie de son sous-vêtement. Et elle le pensait en dépit des protestations qu'elle avait faites plus tôt : Elle emmènerait Cameron au Ballet, même si elle devait y aller en fauteuil roulant.

« Ok. » Cameron saisit le bras du divan sous les oreillers de Sarah, tentant fiévreusement de se soutenir tandis que Sarah la caressait et la taquinait. Elles étaient au-delà des logiques technologiques d'aptitude et de programmation, mais toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait se poser trouvèrent leur réponse dans les réactions indéniablement humaines de Cameron lorsque Sarah glissa ses doigts sous la soie humide et les plongea à l'intérieur de l'androïde.

Elles s'embrassèrent avidement, frénétiquement, se dévorant l'une l'autre, alors que Sarah amenait délicatement Cameron au bord de l'orgasme, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le plaisir la submerge et la fauche. La brune ne lâcha pas ses lèvres un instant, avalant ses gémissements, la guidant et la rassurant tandis qu'elle frissonnait et redescendait.

Le parfum musqué de sexe mélangé à l'odeur de pin et de cidre les enveloppait tandis qu'elles reprenaient progressivement leurs esprits. Sarah marmonna une protestation épuisée lorsque Cameron s'écarta brusquement, mais la chaleur de la Terminator revînt presque immédiatement. Elle aida Sarah à revêtir son pyjama, reboutonnant minutieusement les boutons de la chemise avec tendresse, pressant doucement ses lèvres contre la peau encore offerte à chaque bouton qu'elle refermait.

Les yeux clos, Sarah était déjà presque endormie lorsque Cameron inversa leurs positions, s'allongeant sur le divan et berçant Sarah contre sa poitrine.

C'était comme rentrer à la maison.

Sarah soupira avec contentement, reposant sa joue sur la peau dénudée d'une clavicule, et enroula ses bras autour du torse étroit de la jeune femme. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent délicieusement et quand elles furent confortablement installées, Cameron se pencha légèrement pour récupérer le plaid oublié au sol et l'étendre sur d'elles.

Glissant vers le sommeil, Sarah ne pourrait pas dire si elle avait imaginé ou non le doux baiser dans ses cheveux, mais elle parfaitement certaine des derniers mots de Cameron, chuchotés d'une voix rauque dans son oreille, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme totalement. « Joyeux Noël Sarah. »

John ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé à trois heures du matin, mais comme toujours une fois qu'il était réveillé il lui était impossible de se rendormir. Il se retournait alors sans arrêts, ne réussissant seulement qu'à s'emmêler dans les draps et à se réveiller complètement.

« Fait chier, » jura-t-il en se levant. Peut-être que boire un verre d'eau et se dégourdir les jambes l'aiderait.

Les guirlandes de Noël étaient toujours allumées en bas, et John remercia la lueur qu'elles diffusaient tandis qu'il se trainait en bas des escaliers. C'était l'un des avantages à avoir une 'sœur' en métal errant H24 dans la maison : aucune chance que le sapin ne brule à cause des guirlandes non éteintes.

Le divan était dans l'ombre, et, absorbé par ses pensées, John était déjà sur la dernière marche lorsqu'il remarqua les deux femmes blotties là ensemble. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas les avoir vues du tout si Cameron n'avait pas brusquement relevé la tête lorsqu'il était entré dans la lumière.

Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques instants. John assimila lentement la vue de sa mère lovée dans les bras d'un terminator. Cela aurait dû le choquer, ou au moins le surprendre, mais quelque chose dans cette image semblait… _juste_, d'une certaine manière.

Sarah remua dans son sommeil et Cameron brisa leur contact visuel pour la couver du regard, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Quand elle releva les yeux, John remontait déjà les escaliers. Il lui lança un léger sourire et un hochement de tête par-dessus son épaule, et elle inclina la tête en retour, son expression s'adoucissant.

Ils s'étaient compris.

John retourna se coucher, et cette-fois le sommeil était là qui l'attendait. Il gloussa doucement tandis qu'il se laissait glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Le matin de Noël allait _définitivement_ être intéressant.

Autre part dans la ville, la deuxième partie du cadeau de Sarah se mettait en marche. Un virus informatique, conçu et construit dans un seul but, infiltrait lentement le réseau informatique du _Programme Nationale de Distribution de Moelle Osseuse_. Et, juste alors que le soleil se glissait au-dessus de l'horizon en ce matin de Noël, le nom de « Sarah Baum » s'afficha en tête de la liste nationale des greffes. Et le futur changea de direction.

xxx

**A plus tard, les gens ! :)**


End file.
